These Changes In Life
by Love.For.The.Lost
Summary: Bob Bryar leaves his hometown when his dad needs a new job. Will his choice in friends change his ideas about life. My Chemical Romance Fan Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"I wish you didn't have to go." My girlfriend, Angela, said as we walked out of my now empty house.

"Me too." I said. We weren't going to break up. We would try to make the long distance relationship thing work.

"Are you sure you guys can't stay?" She asked, worried a bit. I nodded. I had asked my father a lot if we really had to move. He gave me the same answer every time. Yes. A tear dropped from out the corner of her eye. I wiped it away and she threw herself into my arms.

I held her tight as my dad honked the car horn. Unloving bastard, can't let me have a few minutes with my girlfriend.

"Don't worry; he said we might be back in a year." I said and reluctantly let her go. I kissed her once then walked to the car. She followed me like a lost puppy.

"Bye." She whispered as I got into the car.

"Bye," I said closing the door.

"I'm sorry you have to say good bye dear, but your father needs this job." My mother said trying to make me feel better.

"I know," I said as the car drove forward and I lost all sight of home.


	2. A Fight And A Friendship

Chapter One

I was sleeping blissfully when a sudden terror woke me up.

"Bobby, Bobby wake up wake up!" My little brother, Andrew, shouted as he jumped up and down on my bed. "It's the first day of school, first day of school!" He said excited. I sat up and opened my eyes. I was going to yell at him for waking me up at- I took a quick peek at my clock- four forty seven in the morning but I couldn't bring myself to spoil his happiness.

I got out of bed and flipped him over my shoulder.

"Bobby let me down!" He shouted and laughed like a maniac. I went to the bathroom, turned on the water (making sure it was cold) and threw him in.

"If we need to get ready for school then you better take a shower." I told him and he was laughing and screaming like any eight year old would. I left the bathroom and shook my head. He was such a morning person. Well, as long as I'm up I better get ready.

I was ready for school about forty five minutes before the school bus came. Thanks Andrew. Before I actually could get on the bus my mom was fussing about. I loved her for that. When I finally got away and on the bus the only seat left was next to this kid with all these piercings and tattoos. I sat next to him and the drive over to school was uneventful. The only time we talked was for names, for he noticed I was new. His name is Frank.

When we got to school I had to go to the principles office to get my schedule and the layout of the school. By the time that was done first and half of second period were over. As I walked over to my second period class I thought over what it would be like if Angela were here. She would make this suck ass day so much better. I sighed and entered the classroom, math.

The teacher was an old lady who made a fuss about me. I sighed. I hated when people made a fuss about you. I only liked it when my mother or Angela did it. It was sweet and nice. The teacher put me in the back row next to some kid with a fro whose name is Ray. He was shy but nice overall. When math ended, thank fucking god it ended soon, I had to go to history. Ray had that class to so we walked together. He seemed friend worthy so I didn't mind it.

Again the teacher there fussed over me for about fifteen minutes and ended up putting me next to Ray and some kid named Gerard. They seemed like friends so I chatted for a second or two before class really began. When we had learned stuff about something that happened like a really long fucking time ago I started to need to go to the restroom. After I had gotten permission to go, which took a long time, I ran right outside the room. I sorta remembered where the bathroom was so I headed off in that direction.

When I neared the bathrooms I could here shouting. I hid behind a panel where I could see everything but they couldn't see me. It was two jocks pushing around some kid with mousy brown hair and geeky glasses.

"Hey geek you gonna fight back?" The bigger jock said as he slammed the kid into the locker.

"Yeah wimp are you gonna fight back?" The smaller one said and shoved the kid to the floor. This went on for about another six or seven minutes, six or seven minutes to long, before I stepped in. When they saw me approach they thought I was going to join them in the beating of this wimp.

"Look geek, we got reinforcement." The smaller one said. The boy looked up at me with fear in my eyes, a look that chilled me to the bone. I blinked at him twice before turning around swiftly to face the jocks.

"Yeah, somebody got reinforcement, but not you." I said before I punched the smaller jock in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. The other jock lunged at me but I stepped to the side so he ran into the locker. He rebounded quickly but since I was cracking my knuckles in a way that told them I wasn't messing around they both got up and fled. I turned back to the kid.

"You okay?" I asked and outstretched my hand to him.

"Yeah," He said and took it and got up unsteadily. I thought he wasn't gonna be able to stand but he regained balance quickly. "Probably wouldn't have been if you hadn't shown up."  
"Those guys are assholes." I told him.

"Well, they are the assholes that beat me up everyday but thanks." He said wiping a little bit of the blood away from his mouth then wiping it on his shirt. "I'm Mikey." He said and put his hand out.

"Bob." I said and we shook hands.

* * *

Dedicated to Bob Bryar.....HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOB BRYAR!!!


End file.
